


Moving Pieces

by Wierdkid20



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, I'm worried about her, The Pearls get a chance to talk to eachother some times, Where even is Pink Pearl guys?, White Pearl Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/Wierdkid20
Summary: Yellow and Blue Pearl discuss people brought up during the trial and the implications





	Moving Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had buzzing around in my head. I love the pearls an theorizing about them guys, so much.

It was strange how the Pearls could go decades without seeing each other and then see each other multiple times within the span of less than six months. Blue and Yellow Diamond had both left their Pearls in the corridor just outside the great hall of the Diamond Authorities citadel. You could hear the whir of drones looking for the villainous Rose Quartz just outside. And through the urban sprawl of Homeworld’s center light filtered in, reflecting iridescently in the high arched windows. Blue and Yellow Pearl stood together between two windows, straining to hear the sound of their masters completing their meeting.

“Do you think they’ve remembered?” Yellow asked.

“You know they haven’t” Blue Pearl replied relaxing into the wall and crossing her arms. “Perhaps the only person other than us who remembers what happened to Pink after her diamond was shattered is White Diamond herself.”

“And the Renegade.” Yellow Pearl interjected. She hadn’t made a move to relax. Blue Pearl looked at her quizzically.

“I thought you didn’t believe me.” Blue said. She adjusted her hair to look Yellow in the eye. “I think what you said was ‘There’s no way any gem survived our diamonds attack, least of all White Diamonds crazy Pearl’” Blue said easily mimicking Yellow Pearl’s nasally whine. Yellow waved her hand and pursed her lips.

“Yes yes, I may have said something like that.” She said beginning to pace between the windows. “But we both saw Rose Quartz right there! No matter how much she may have changed. If she survived then maybe it’s possible that The Renegade did as well!” 

“And maybe more, when I saw her at the zoo she was with a Ruby and a Sapphire” Blue Pearl pointed out.

“But why would she be there, the Sapphire was dropping off a human for the zoo.” Yellow said gesturing  wildly. “It just doesn’t make any sense!”

“Yellow,” Blue said bluntly  “There’s a geoweapon incubating inside a planet where a diamond was shattered. Nothing makes sense anymore.” The other Pearl slowed her pacing and stiffened slightly. Blue knew enough about Yellow’s body language to know that something was up. They stood in silence for a few moments. Both listening to ensure there was still quiet from the other room.

“I don’t believe the Cluster will be emerging.” Yellow finally said breaking the silence. 

“What?”

“I’ve run and rerun the simulations countless times and it’s far too late, I don’t know if my diamond know- I mean she must but if she does she’s given no indication.”

“And you haven’t told her?” Blue asked standing up straight from the wall. Yellow snorted.

“Yes and put myself in the path of the next bout of destabilizing lightening." Yellow Pearl said "Why don’t you remind your diamond of the fact that the Cluster would destroy one of the last remaining remnants of Pink Diamonds legacy and drown in your own tears?” Yellow briefly glanced out the window. White Diamonds flagship was still docked in its place in Homeworld's shipyards.

“Have you seen her?” Blue asked following her counterparts gaze.

“No, I thought I might have caught a glance of her over the diamond line the last time my diamond called her’s but I couldn’t be sure.” Yellow said, tearing her eyes away from the window and returning them to the fringe in front of Blue Pearls eyes. “Have you?” Blue Pearl nodded.

“Just briefly, She looked...tired” Blue Pearl said thinking back to the pale figure of Pink Pearl dressed in a white outfit she had glimpsed. “She was not made for the kind of work White Diamond needs her to do.”

“Yes well White Diamonds previous Pearl wasn’t made to run off and swing swords in some revolution” Yellow Pearl snapped. “But here we are.” Blue Pearl looked at her counterpart, then out the window and then finally at the opening door. Both Pearl’s straightened to attention. As the Diamonds exited the room still talking among themselves Blue Pearl leaned to Yellow Pearl.

“Yes,here we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? let me know.


End file.
